For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,822,149 B1 and 9,236,038 B1 respectively disclose a pedal striking device for striking a musical instrument such as a drum. The pedal striking device structurally mainly comprises a striking rod, a pedal, a stand and a restoring element, wherein the striking rod is pivotally connected to the stand through a rotating shaft. When the pedal is stepped on, the rotating shaft is pulled, and the striking rod is rotated by taking the stand as a fulcrum, such that the striking rod is moved from an initial position to a striking position. The musical instrument is placed in the striking position, so that the striking rod hits the musical instrument and makes a sound. Further, the restoring element is disposed between the stand and the rotating shaft. When the rotating shaft rotates, the restoring element may drive the rotating shaft to return to an angle before the rotation, and the striking rod may be driven back to the initial position from the striking position.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,149 B1, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,149 B1, an elongated through hole (461) is formed in a stand (20). The restoring element (49) is first fixed to a movable top block (48), the movable top block (48) is then pivotally connected to the elongated through hole (461), and the restoring element (49) is further pivotally connected to a joint (41) of the rotating shaft (21). Since two ends of the restoring element (49) are rotatable relative to the joint (41) and the elongated through hole (461), when the striking rod (23) swings between the striking position and the initial position, the restoring element (49) is not distorted because of a shear force. That is, a restoring force of the restoring element (49) may quickly drive the striking rod (23) back to the initial position, making the movement of the striking rod (23) more flexible and faster.
Referring again to FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 9,236,038 B1, in U.S. Pat. No. 9,236,038 B1, by the technical solution that a rocking fulcrum (F16) of a coil spring (16) is arranged on the lower surface of a stand (30) that contacts an adjusting nut (28), a shaking angle of a spring is made smaller when a pedal is operated, the stability of the pedal is increased, and the operability of the pedal is improved.
The prior art as described above aims to increase the motion sensitivity of the striking rod and the operability of the pedal. However, the prior art as described above apparently fail to be characterized by increasing the striking force of the striking rod. When a player needs a large striking force, he may only increase the strength of stepping on the pedal. Thus, it is common for the player to cause a problem that a stepping position is out of alignment or out of control. Obviously, there is a need for improvement.